


Loving the Sky and the Sun

by Azure_Moses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Grasolangelo, Jasico - Freeform, Little Teeny Bit Angsty Nico, M/M, Polyamorous?, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Moses/pseuds/Azure_Moses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you look up into the sky and don’t see the bright sun there, how to think of the beauty of the sun without the endless blue of the sky around it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving the Sky and the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this a small drabble of mine with juicy Grasolangelo huhuhu

Nico just knew that the Goddess of Love had some grudge with him.

His first crush was on Percy and he had been through a big ordeal to move on. But now he found himself crushing on not one person but two.

In one side there was Will, always smiling and shinning forcing his way through Nico’s defenses and in the other side was Jason, gallant and strong the guy just stubbornly got into his side and never left since.

Will was like the sun, at day his presence warmed Nico’s life with his kind words and funny ways got Nico’s smiling for the smallest of things, and in the silent nights Nico missed him like the trees’ leaves missed the light of the sun.

Jason was like the sky, big and infinite and always there, endless blue that called for calm like the one Nico felt whenever they both just hang out not caring for much than each other company but it could also be fierce and stormy just like Jason’s temper.

Nico wishes he could simple chose one of them and end with this madness, but he wanted to be selfish as he had loss so much in his life that he didn’t felt any guilt for wanting both, confusion yeah but not guiltiness there.

Will had been there since that day after the war with Gaea and her Giants while Jason had been at his side full time simce he broke out with Piper a few months ago, which didn’t make the situation any easier.

And since then Nico’s time had gone in equal share to be with Jason and Will, he’s even sure that the kids in Ares and Aphrodite cabins (if not all camp) have some kind of betting pool to who he will end dating, but taking apart the annoyance of that invasion to his privacy he didn’t has a answer to that.

At the end he couldn’t imagine his life at that right moment without both of them. For Nico it was like looking upwards, how do you look up into the sky and don’t see the bright sun there, how to think of the beauty of the sun without the endless blue of the sky around it?

How to love one without the other?


End file.
